Hybrids
by Sam the ham luvr
Summary: Dean thinks it's just another case when he tracks down a werewolf with his brother Sam. But when he finds a lone teenage hunter, and another case forces the three to work together, he begins to suspect that she may not be entirely human. Mild Dean/OC, but nothing like full out relationships. Similar to Jo and Dean. Rated T for mild language and violence.


Sam closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow as he extended his arm out and reached for his alarm clock. The annoying sound somehow had managed to leave his brother Dean alone, making Sam the one to turn it off. Sam yawned and sleepwalked out of his bed. He shook his head, his hair flying everywhere like the floppy ears of a bloodhound. It temporarily perked him up a bit. He trudged over to the shower.

Dean groaned. He tried to grab a brother he thought was sleeping next to him, but instead clutched rough, scratchy bed sheet covers. He pushed his eyes open. In the bathroom, he could hear the sound of warm water running. Desperately, he grabbed the other pillow and tried to drown out the noise, but it was no use. Somehow, as if on cue, the water only got louder, accompanied by another not-so-pleasant sound.

"It's all the same, only the names will change. Every day it seems we're wasting away. Another place where faces are so cold. I'd drive all night just to get back home. I'm wanted. Dead or alive!" Sam howled, imitating Bon Jovi. Dean clenched his fists around the plain uncomfortable covers and yelled at Sam. "Shut up Sammy!" he called. Sam's chuckle was audible. "Good morning to you too." He laughed. Dean grumbled. Then his voice rose to a shout. "It's seven in the morning, you son of a bitch!" he growled. "Almost seven thirty. Get up Dean. We've got a case." Sam replied. Dean groaned. _"Not the most perfect way to get up in the morning." _He thought grudgingly. _"Let's just finish this case so we can get the hell out of West Virginia."_

After they cleaned up and got dressed, they settled for breakfast in the old diner nearby their motel. A young lady with long eyelashes and blond hair in curls accompanied by blue sparkling eyes sashayed up to them in a light, pale pink dress and a white apron. She pulled out a notepad and chewed gum noisily as she sized them up. "What would you like to order?" she said through a mouthful of gum. "I'll have pancakes with a side of eggs, sunny-side up, and some sausages, well cooked." Dean said immediately. "Oh, and do you guys have beer here?" she just shook her head. "I'll have waffles with some bacon on the side." She just mutely nodded and walked away. "So, Sammy, what's the case so far?" Sam turned to look on his laptop, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Let's see…okay, three teachers over the past three months have been killed. They were torn apart and their guts are gone. Police are calling it a series of animal attacks." Dean eyed the big plate of pancakes and a small additional plate of eggs and sausages that their waitress had just handed him. "Any connection between the victims?" he asked, stuffing his mouth with pancakes. "Well, let's see. Huh. It looks like they all worked for this school called Shady Springs Elementary School. Huh." Sam cracked a small grin. Dean looked over to him from across the table. "Well? What is it?" Sam looked back at him. "This has been happening on nights of the full moon. Officials are calling it the Full Moon Killer. Looks like we've got a werewolf on our hands." Dean smirked. "Well, it's a start. Let's go to this 'Shady Springs' whatever school and find out more."

A couple or hours later, Dean and Sam were standing in front of a large red door. Dean frowned. "Are we really going to do this?" Sam nodded. "Well, this is an average kid's worst nightmare, huh Sammy?" he chuckled at his joke. Sam stared at the door. "So…do we just walk in?" Dean shrugged. He pushed open the door. Inside, kids rushed to get to their classes on time. Kids grabbed stuff from their lockers and ran everywhere. A couple kids were bullying one another, while most just tried to get out of the way. Meanwhile, teachers were hurriedly writing things on white boards and lecturing students. Sam pointed to a nearby classroom. Dean walked over and casually pushed open the door.

A man in his early thirties was completely absorbed in his lesson. He rambled, oblivious to his high school student's deaf ears. A few had a look of utter confusion, while others simply doodled on their notebooks and others were staring out the window or daydreaming. Only a couple of students stood out to Dean. In the back row, a buff kid with ripped muscles and a football in his hand was yakking with his friends, laughing and having arm wrestling competitions. In the front row, a girl with blond sparkly hair and lush emerald eyes was gossiping with her friends. And in between the two rows, a girl sat there, looking blankly ahead. He looked at her. She had chocolate hair with caramel highlights, and bright hazel eyes. If she was his age, she probably would've been the type of girl he'd have dated. She looked a lot like Lisa. The thought was so painful he looked away. He pushed the thought aside, but as he took a look at her hands and face he noticed she had received a lot of scratches. He shook his head with pity and looked at the teacher. He realized a little too late that Sam was already questioning him. He listened. "-never in my life. Those members of the staff were unknown to me. I'd never conversed with him." Only one word came to Dean's mind, _"Geek"_, but he managed to keep it to himself. Sam leaned closer. "I think it would be better if we stepped outside." Sam said quietly. The teacher nodded. Dean could see his name on his desk. It said, "Mr. Scalp." He turned to his class. "Work on your worksheet quietly. No talking." A couple of the boys snickered, and the girls up front giggled and looked at their nails. Surprisingly enough, the girl in the middle row's vision was focused on Dean. She gave him a look of pity, than turned away. Sam dragged Dean out of the room.

"May I see some I.D.?" Mr. Scalp didn't miss a beat. "Of course." Sam said politely, pulling out his fake F.B.I. badge for him to examine. The teacher nodded and gave a grunt of approval. His muddy hair kept getting into his piercing blue eyes. He was skinny and was just three inches lower than Sam, and he looked like he got beat up a lot in high school. "Okay then. I'll tell you what I know. I stayed late one night. I walked outside a classroom before heading out to check on one of our newest staff members. Mrs. Chin was pacing around and was nervous about something. When I asked her what's wrong, she said something about big hairy dogs. I left, and the next morning she was dead. That's all there is to it." He said with a blank face. Dean decided this was a good time to play the bad cop. "You don't sound very sad to hear this." He said, pointing out the obvious. "Why, I didn't know Mrs. Chin as well as the other teachers. I'm not very sociable, so I didn't know anyone well in this school besides my students." He smiled as he watched the kids play and work. "They're good kids, all of them. They just have...attention problems." He shook his head, as if it was a sad thing. "Now, I have a class to teach. Call me another time." Sam nodded and let Mr. Scalp trot into his classroom before looking at Dean. "Any thoughts?" he asked, keeping eye contact.

"Ten to one he's the werewolf." Dean said, keeping it simple. Sam nodded. "Okay. The next full moon is tomorrow night. We have today and tomorrow to find any other possible suspects before our monster goes out for another meal. Let's split up. I'll talk to the victims' families, and you meet up with any other people who knew them well." Sam whistled. "Sure thing." As he walked away he turned. "Jerk." He said. Dean grinned. "Bitch." Sam walked away, leaving Dean behind.


End file.
